1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a compression device in the field of veterinary medicine for use in the treatment of hematomas in the pendent ears of animals.
2. Background and Description of the Prior Art
Treatments such as surgery to repair the affected ear can cause infection, pain, and discomfort especially when associated with pressure devices for healing the hematoma including penetrations through the ear and conchal cartilage with sutures or wire securing devices. Surgery to the affected ear often leaves permanent scarring, wilting, shriveling to the ear. The opening of the inner, ear flap and suturing the broken blood vessel allows for possibility of infection. The use of quilting stitches to control the ear flap from expanding are uncomfortable for the animal. In addition, backing members used for the compression are made of heavy materials to retain their rigidity but add unneeded weight to the animals head and allow for discomfort to the animal. Furthermore, compression devices made of metal strips for conformity over the ear remain malleable and allow for expansion in the area of treatment.
As presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,212, issued to Gaskill in October 1997, there are limitations associated with present ear pressure dressings to fill the need for a device and process providing such a dressing that is capable of applying a uniform pressure, with compression forces that are generally perpendicular to all of the relevant surfaces of the injured portion, which is minimally invasive, simple and expeditious to apply, and inexpensive.
There are problems with Gaskill's invention as it relates to auricular hematoma in animals. The use of a heavy material will cause discomfort due to the size of the plates required for performing the intended function. Attachment of Gaskill's invention requires penetration through the ear with a wire implement and securing the implement to retain pressure. The attachment through the ear and subsequent conchal cartilage can cause a tear in the pinna and may cause discomfort along with the possibility of infection.
As presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,950, issued to Godley in October 1992, the ear pressure dressing is comprised of thin ductile material bendable to the desired form as to insure proper alignment with the opposite side of ear. There are limitations with this ear pressure dressing in respect to size and ability to create consistent pressure over a wide area such as the animal's pendent ear. The use of bendable material to perform the function of applying pressure at a point away from the helix can only produce a negative pressure difference at the point furthest from the helix thus exerting less pressure to the affected area.
As presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,176, issued to Chang in August 1998, pressure devices are at present used for the purpose of providing controlled pressure to a selected point on the skin of a patient as per the field of the invention, acupressure.
As presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,961, to Barnes in November 2001, the device for protecting newly cropped ears of animals is intended for post surgery, and to promote the earlier recovery from said surgery. The cause for surgery is elective and an ear portion is removed leaving much recovery to occur from underneath the protective cups.
Barnes improvement over the U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,189, issued to Olvera in September 1980, comprises the perforations for adjustment and the ventilated materials used for creating such cups. Both features would not work well with pendent ears.